slayer_of_khustafandomcom-20200214-history
Kuran
Full Name: Kuran Jack Bretton Species: Purebred Lesser Spotted Woodpecker Harpy Modern Ethnicity/race: White British Gender: Cisgender male Orientations: Biromantic, demisexual. Age: 28 Height: 5'9" Disabilities: Autism, Anxiety, Clinical Depression, developed OCD. About Kuran is a tall, lean man with black and white feathers. His back is black with 2 white "bars" and his wings are almost striped in white. His legs and front are white with black streaks. He is of the insectivore diet variant and forest/grassland habitat variant. His crest perks at the back and is crimson in colour. He has splashes of freckles on his cheeks and a full black mustache, with eyebrows in a way making him seem concerned. His eyes are a rich brown colour, being an almost maroon in the light. Above the middle of his eyebrows the feathers come forward, almost looking like a small tuft of hair. His claws are always filed and rounded, and his demeanor is usually very neat. He almost obsessively and instinctively preens much more than he should and keeps himself neat, both a learnt habit from his family and due to his mild OCD. Kuran feels uncomfortable in messy situations, such as types of cooking without ways of cleanliness, an unkempt room/house or in poor weather. He is completely opposite to Fraizer in this sense, and picks up the habit of cleaning or preening Fraizer, an unusual trait in a platonic relationship. His home town is Strayford. He was basically forced into running away to Khusta on Griffon-back from his family due to their neglect, his brother's abuse and school stress. In Khusta he lives in the Stone district and works as a herbalist, later making meals and foods for festivals, and occasionally selling brought over goods and foraged materials he knows from home. He lives mainly off of the large amount of goods and gold he stole from his family. At home, he didn't work, instead doing a lot of chores and spending the rest of the time doing school-related tasks. He was the only one in the family to befriend Jowee. Personality Kuran is uncomfortable in immediate new social situations, however can get more comfortable if he's able to take his time and talk, but not be the centre of attention. Large social situations can overwhelm him with sound, especially if he has to talk louder to be heard. Very often he steps away for a break and to clear his mind. Despite this, he is fond of making friends and doesn't struggle too much with talking to people if it's minimal. Bad opinions can really upset him or make him nervous. He's a good listener and adviser, with special interests including beasts such as dragons and plants, or nature in general. He could talk about these interests for hours. These two traits are what made Huego so eager for Fraizer and Kuran to meet. However, he's also known to only talk when spoken to, and apologizes if he talks about one thing for too long. He does somewhat have trust problems, being unable to bond fast, and keeps his past hidden away until he is close enough to talk about what's happened. Relationships Despite picking up popularity rather fast in Khusta for his knowledge and kindness, he doesn't have many closely linked friends there. Jorgia and Huego are acquaintances, having helped him out as soon as he moved in and shown him around, and Fraizer is his best friend, sharing interests and benefits on both ends. Tidying is one of Kuran's biggest ways to calm down and distracting himself, and begins regularly visiting Fraizer's to fix him and his house up, both of which are usually a mess. Their bond becomes incredibly strong. He had bad ties with his family, not seeing his mother often and being neglected and forgotten by his father. He was bossed around, bullied and abused by his favored older brother. Jowee, at the time being an illegally kept slave, was the only one in his family Kuran considered somewhat of a friend, and visa versa. They tended to meet up when they could to just chatter and comfort one another. Taka and Kuran tend to hang around with one another and generally mess around. They form a small friendship. TRIVIA ♦ His first design was part of a design page for Harpies made for fun. ♦ He was intended to be older than Fraizer, and have a proud father-like demeanor. ♦ His family's Griffon's name is Salvadore, not shown in anywhere but a family portrait showing the Griffon's collar. The traveling variation it is has albatross traits, being a direct tip-of-the-hat to Salvador, a harpy character in a separate story taking place a very long time after Slayer of Khusta. Category:Harpy Category:Characters